Loudest Thing In My Head
by Firerose1300
Summary: Chitose didn't realize how much he missed Kippei until he met him one day. That voice was always the most beautiful. ChitoseTachibana


Loudest Thing In My Head

"_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head."_

It had been years since they'd seen each other. Chitose was beginning to realize why he'd lost his passion for tennis during that time. When he saw the familiar face, it had been shocking. Kippei hadn't changed at all. Various memories of their younger days flooded Chitose's head, mostly he could hear Kippei talking softly near his ear, using his shoulder to rest his chin as they watched other people play tennis. Chitose had missed that voice, more than anything else.

"So, Senri, what brings you here?" Chitose found himself grappling for words causing Kippei to chuckle behind his hand. Chitose was mortified to tell him that he had been looking to see Kippei again. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue." Kippei stuck his tongue out and laughed heartily.

"I'm merely at a loss for words, it's been a while Kippei." Somehow they ended up in a coffee shop, talking. Mostly about what they had been up to recently, but also some reminiscing. Kippei spoke of Fudomine and the team he had saved and changed into winners. This made Chitose laugh Kippei always had a savior complex. Chitose briefly touched on Shintenhoji and how his sister asked after An several times not realizing the gap that had been left, that cause an awkward silence. Before they realized what time it was, Chitose had already missed the last train back to Naniwa.

"Come stay at my house, my family will be happy to see you again." Chitose agreed a little reluctantly. They walked to the Tachibana household in almost complete silence. Chitose thought it would be odd to moving among the family again but it was nice. Tachibana-san fussed over him like he was a child. An talked his ear off, asking about Miyuki and then getting more personal. At one point she asked if he had a girlfriend when he said no, An's smile widened and she asked if he had a boyfriend. Chitose blushed hard and before he was allowed to answer, Kippei kicked An out of the room and shut the door.

"Sorry about An, she's just too curious for her own good sometimes. You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to but..." Kippei trailed off and blushed a deep red.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't mind the question at all, I'm gay after all." Kippei looked at him wide eyed. Chitose was used to it, he was very comfortable with his sexuality, the reaction was one of the many usual ones. "Don't look so shocked, there are tons of gays in the circuit. Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai, Shintenhoji, ,...Fudomine. Perhaps not you per say but that blue haired guy who mumbles incessantly and his rhythmic red-haired partner are a little more than cozy, same with your other doubles. " Laughing lightly Chitose touched Kippei's cheek with a gentle hand. After a brief second he pulled his hand away and laid on top of the futon that Tachibana-san had laid out. He didn't want to see the rejection in Kippei's eyes.

"It's not nice to assume Senri, some people mat surprise you." Chitose sat up about a second before Kippei pounced on him. Kippei buried both his hands in Chitose's hair and pulled their lips together sharply. "I love you Senri." Kippei said between kisses. Slowly Chitose's eyes slid shut as he felt Kippei's tongue begin to slip in his mouth.

The kisses were warm, Chitose could feel Kippei's power wash over him. They broke apart when air became necessary. Chitose noticed that Kippei's hands went from in his hair to under his shirt. Hot breath brushed their lips as the leaned their foreheads together. Kippei laid one last soft kiss on Chitose's lips before moving to lie down on the futon with him. Chitose pulled the covers up over their bodies. Throwing an arm around Kippei's waist Chitose closed his eyes. Now confident that he'd be hearing a lot more of Kippei's lovely voice from now on.

**A/N:** Kind of random. My fist drabble with a Shintenhoji character in it. And actually my first drabble with Tachibana. Well one that isn't from WoTD. I hope ya'll enjoyed. Happy 2010. Any graduating seniors, throw a shout out. I'm proud to be a senior myself.

Song that I was got the title from = "Come on Get Higher" Matt Nathanson


End file.
